memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed asteroids
The following is a list of unnamed asteroids. Alpha and Beta Quadrants Bringloid asteroid This asteroid was seen in the Bringloid system in 2365. ( ) Badlands Maquis asteroid A Class M asteroid was located in the Badlands. The surface of the asteroid had jungle terrain. In 2370, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Major Kira Nerys and Doctor Julian Bashir were ambushed by Maquis leader and former Starfleet lieutenant commander Calvin Hudson on this asteroid. ( ) Dilithium processing facility This unnamed asteroid was the location of a dilithium processing facility that utilized repurposed EMH-Mark Is in 2378. It was equipped with a hololab that had a copy of Photons Be Free under the file name 47-Beta. ( ) Interstellar asteroid During the first Federation-Klingon War, the crash landed on an interstellar asteroid in enemy space. Ten months later, after the war, came upon the asteroid while investigating a red burst originating from it. Initially traveling at 5,000 Meter per second, an attempt to approach by Discovery was followed by a repulsive reaction that put the asteroid on a five hour collision course with a pulsar. Further investigation revealed that the asteroid appeared to be partially composed of non-baryonic matter, which gave it incredible energy density as well as volatile gravitational energy and a rapidly fluctuating gravitational field. The asteroid had an atmosphere despite its size being smaller then would normally be possible for one, and the surface had an ice field. Discovery personnel were able to obtain a sample of this asteroid before it was destroyed, and to save some surviving personel on the Hiawatha. ( ) Subsequent research on the captured fragment revealed periodic concentrations of metreon particles. ( ) Nausicaan base * See: Nausicaan cargo station Delta Quadrant Asteroid field with unusual dilithium In 2372, surveyed an asteroid field in which it discovered a new form of dilithium. ( ) Class D planet ring system An unnamed planet in the in the Delta Quadrant had a ring system comprising of asteroids. Most of these asteroids supported class M atmospheres. ( ) Etanian asteroids The Etanian Order engineered a series of asteroids to hit a Nezu planet, in the hopes of driving the Nezu colonists away and claim the planet for themselves. Appearing to consist of a simple nickel-iron composition at first, the asteroids also contained tryoxene, olivine, and surprisingly, the alloy triadium. The first asteroid hit the home of Lillias and Halla. Roughly three weeks later, the Nezu attempted to vaporize another asteroid, but failed as they fragmented and struck the surface. One day later, Voyager tried to do the same, but again they failed, and two large fragments struck the central desert. Another asteroid was projected to hit the Eastern coastal region of the largest continent, the most heavily populated region, six hours later. Detailed readings revealed this asteroid to be huge, over half a kilometer in diameter, and moving faster then the others. ( ) Former asteroid colony This asteroid once hosted the colony of an unknown species. In 2377, the colony was destroyed by the Borg. ( ) Species 8472 hideout In 2374, two Hirogen s hunted down a member of Species 8472 onto the surface of this asteroid, part of a larger asteroid field. In the caves on the surface, the Species 8472 individual attacked the hunters but was seriously wounded and brought aboard the Hirogen warship. The caves appeared to have some plant life, as roots or vines, and moss were seen. The Hirogen moved on it as if it had an M class level of gravity. ( ) Vidiian asteroid The surface stratum of this large asteroid was made up of an neutronium alloy, suggesting an artificial origin. It had at least one large cavity, that could be entered through an open crater. Inside, electro-magnetic interference severely limited sensors. A large chamber with mirroring walls was also present. In 2371, Vidiians Dereth and Motura hid in this asteroid aboard their after they had stolen Neelix's lungs. Voyager followed the ship into the asteroid and apprehended the two Vidiians. ( ) Gamma Quadrant Chamra Vortex asteroid This Chamra Vortex asteroid was one of millions of asteroids located in the Chamra Vortex. It had a breathable atmosphere. In the 2360s, the criminal Croden hid his daughter, Yareth, in a stasis pod on this asteroid. Later, in 2369, when Croden was to be returned to Rakhar by Odo on the , they took a detour to the vortex and were chased into it by a Miradorn raider. Under the control of Croden, they landed the runabout on this asteroid where Croden retrieved his daughter, lying to Odo that it was a Changeling colony. ( ) See also * Unnamed planetoids * Unnamed planets * Unnamed moons Asteroids, unnamed Asteroids, unnamed